False Situations
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: Jason Gideon and Spencer Reid talk after 'Ashes to Dust', but there is an twist at the end that no one suspected...


False Situations

"_Life is an unbroken succession of false situations." - __Thornton Wilder_

Jason Gideon sat quietly in his office. It was a relaxing day in Quantico, Virginia for the Behavioral Analysis Unit did not receive any calls. However, the day was still young and there was a chance of them being called on a case. Gideon closed his eyes taking in the precious peaceful silence when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Gideon said softly.

Meekly, Spencer Reid opened the door. He appeared as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to enter or if he wanted to run away. Sensing the fear Reid was experiencing, Gideon gave him a small smile. "Why don't you sit down?" Gideon prompted.

Reid gave him a slight nod before entering and closing the door behind him. He sat in front of Gideon with a terrified look in his eyes. "You know," Reid said in a raw voice.

Gideon knew. They all knew. It wasn't hard to tell what was going on. When Gideon did not reply, Reid sighed. "Why didn't you come to me?" Reid questioned.

"I knew you would get help when you needed it." Gideon answered calmly.

There was silence as Reid began to think about what Gideon was saying. "So, what you're saying is that you wouldn't have helped me until I asked for help?" Reid said choking slightly.

Shaking his head, Gideon looked Reid directly in the eyes. "We were watching you. If anything got out of hand, we would have been there in an instant." Gideon said honestly.

"Then why do I feel like I'm all alone?" Reid asked with a tear falling from his face.

Gideon shrugged. "It's human nature to feel as if we're alone. To feel as if no one else knows what we're going through," Gideon replied.

Looking up at Gideon, Reid felt oddly comforted. Yet, at the same time, he felt even more lost than when he walked into the room. "But I am alone! No one knows what happened in that cabin except for Tobias and myself…Tobias is dead, so I am alone!" Reid said trying to explain his innermost thoughts.

A smile appeared on Gideon's face. "You are never alone. You always have Hotch, myself, Morgan, JJ, Garcia, Emily, your mother…" Gideon said firmly. "We are all here for you."

"But you don't know what I'm going through," Reid pointed out.

Sighing, Gideon shook his head. "No, I do not know what you are going through. However, by talking to me, I think I have an idea of how you feel." Gideon said gently.

There was silence and Gideon thought he had pushed to hard. He thought that he might have lost Reid's trust and that the young genius would be forever lost in the abyss of his mind. "I don't think that by telling you what happened or how I'm feeling, you'll instantly know how I feel. I mean, you'll know theoretically, but not…emotionally." Reid said at last trying to find the right words.

"It's better than doing nothing, correct?" Gideon questioned not waiting for a reply. "I can only do so much. In the end, it's up to you to decide what you're going to do."

Nodding, Reid understood what Gideon was saying. "I…I don't think when I signed up for the FBI that I fully understood what I was getting myself into. I mean, let's face it, I'm book smart, but not… 'life smart' so to say. It's hard to realize that there's something my books can't fix…" Reid said quietly.

"You're young. There's a lot you don't know about life and there's only one way you're going to learn. You're going to have to live through each experience. Sure, you'll have some bad days, but you'll also have wonderful opportunities." Gideon said simply.

Looking around the office, Reid realized how familiar the room became. It became like his safety net…and Gideon was always there to make sure he had a safety net. "How long have you known?" Reid questioned.

Gideon shrugged. "I've suspected for a long time, but I've known since the case 'Ashes to Dust' when you analyzed an arsonist to a drug user." Gideon answered.

Standing up, Reid nodded. Gideon felt like there was so much more to be said and he couldn't let Reid leave in the state he was in. However, he could not force the young man to stay either. Reid reached in his pocket and pulled out two bottles. They were completely full. "I took these from Tobias. I never used them." Reid said putting them on Gideon's desk.

There was a surprised look on Gideon's face. He had suspected Reid of drug use and he assumed that was what they we're talking about for the past five minutes. Before Reid opened the door, he paused and turned around. "You were right. He couldn't break me." Reid said with a soft smile before exiting the room.

**The End **

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this story! If you did, check out my other stories!

Kylie Anderson


End file.
